pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Wiadomości od "A" w 1 sezonie
Odcinek 1: Pilot Wysłane do Arii Aria: Może on zabawia się z uczniami cały czas? Wielu nauczycieli tak robi. Spytaj swojego taty. -A Wysłane do Spencer Biedna Spencer. Zawsze chciałaś chłopaków Melissy. Pamiętaj, jeśli powiesz, ja powiem. -A Wysłane do Hanny Bądź ostrożna, Hanna. Słyszałam, że od więziennego jedzenia się tyje. -A Wysłane do Emily Hey Em! Zostałam zastąpiona. Znalazłaś sobie kogoś innego do całowania. Buziaczki. -A Wysłane do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn Wciąż tu jestem, suki. I wiem wszystko. -A Odcinek 2: The Jenna Thing Wysłane do Arii (także do Spencer, Hanny i Emily) Spacer martwych dziewczyn. - A Wysłane do Arii Gdy uczniowie całują swoich nauczycieli, ktoś zostaje ranny. Obiecuję, że dotrzymam tej obietnicy. -A Wysłane do Emily Dostałaś buziaka na dobranoc? Ode mnie też masz. xo... -A Wysłane do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn Gdyby tylko widziała, jak wyglądacie na winne... -A Odcinek 3: To Kill a Mocking Girl Wysłane do Hanny Głowa do góry, kochanie, Masywna Hanna nigdy nie zdobędzie w ten sposób chłopaka. Wysłane do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn Rozpoczął się sezon polowań na Kłamczuchy, a ja jestem myśliwym... Odcinek 4: Can You Hear Me Now? Wysłane do Hanny Nie potrzebuję cię już nigdy więcej (piosenka zadedykowana dla Hanny) Wysłane do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn Ding dong Suka jest martwa Wysłane do Spencer (także Arii, Hanny i Emily) TO NIE BĘDZIE TAKIE ŁATWE SUKI -A Wysłane do Elli Twój mąż, Byron jest zaangażowany z inną kobietą. A kiedy, mówię "zaangażowany", mam na myśli w sposób uczuciowy. To nie jest coś nowego. Zaczęło się zanim twoja rodzina wyjechała na Islandię, a z perspektywy patrzenia na rzeczy, może się zacząć ponownie, skoro wróciliście. Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale taka jest prawda. Jeśli nie wierzysz, spytaj swojej córki. Wie o tym wszystkim. Twój oddany, A Odcinek 5: Reality Bites Me Wysłane do Arii Szczęśliwa ty, Aria! Inne dziewczyny muszą robić pracę domową! A ty musisz robić to z nauczycielem... -A Wysłane do Hanny Teraz znam DWA sekrety. Hanna została olana... a Emily POCAŁOWANA! -A Wysłane do Hanna (także Arii, Spencer i Emily) Zastanawiałyście się kiedyś, co się dzieje, gdy stoicie do mnie plecami? -A Odcinek 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming Wysłane do Spencer POŻEGNAJ SIĘ ZE SWOJĄ NAJLEPSZĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ Wysłane do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn Lwy i tygrysy i suki, o mój! Nie ma to, jak bal. Do zobaczenia na nim. -A Odcinek 7: The Homecoming Hangover Wysłane do Emily (także Spencer i Hanny) Dziękuję za pozbycie się Toby'ego z mojej drogi. -A Odcinek 8: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Wysłane do Spencer Zrób to poprawnie. Będę obserwować, jak Tom Sawyer. -A Odcinek 9: The Perfect Storm Wysłane do Emily JESZCZE WIELE MOŻESZ POCHOWAĆ. NIE SKOŃCZYŁAŚ ZE MNĄ. -A HEY EM -- NIE TYLKO TY MIAŁAŚ WIELKIE OCZEKIWANIA. Sprawdź to. xoxo -A Wysłane do Spencer (także Arii i Hanny) ZDEFINIUJCIE "SAMOTNOŚĆ". WYDAJE SIĘ, ŻE STRACICIE EMILY. KTO NASTĘPNY? -A Wysłane do Komisariatu Policji Rosewood Wideo przedstawiające Alison. Odcinek 10: Keep Your Friends Close Wysłane do Arii PRZECZYTAJ STRONĘ 22. -A Wysłane do Arii (także Spencer i Emily) Brawo, znalazłyście moją bransoletkę. Teraz przyjdźcie po mnie. Wiedziała zbyt dużo. -A Wysłane do Spencer (także Arii i Emily) JESTEŚCIE TAK SAMO ŚLEPE, JAK JENNA. SZUKACIE MNIE W ZŁYCH MIEJSCACH. Do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn WIELKIE POSZUKIWANIA NA PRZYJĘCIU MONY, A JA BĘDĘ NAGRODĄ. PRZYJDŹCIE I ZNAJDŹ MNIE, SUKI. -A Wysłane do Mony Nie znamy konkretnych słów, a jedynie treść była o tym, że Hanna miała liposukcję. Wysłane do Pam Zdjęcia, jak Emily i Maya się całują. Odcinek 11: Moments Later Wysłane do Hanny PRZEPRASZAM, STRACIŁAM SWÓJ TEMPERAMENT, MÓJ BŁĄD. CAŁUSKI, -A Odcinek 12: Salt Meets Wound Wysłane do Spencer Punkt, set, mecz! xo -A Wysłane do Hanny Jaka Mama, taka córka. Czy możesz uciec przed prawem o własnych siłach? - A DOSTANIESZ SWOJE PIENIĄDZE Z POWROTEM JEŚLI ZROBISZ, CO KAŻĘ. KOLOROWYCH SNÓW. -A Odcinek 13: Know Your Frenemies Wysłane do Arii (także Spencer, Emily i Hanny) Nigdy nie mówcie, że niczego wam nie dałam. Włączcie komputer. -A Wysłane do Spencer Wziął ślub dla alibi? -A Wysłane do Hanny IDŹ NA 21 ULICĘ I POPROŚ O ZAMÓWIENIE DLA MASYWNEJ HANNY. CHCESZ PIENIĄDZE? USIĄDŹ TUTAJ I ZJEDZ JE WSZYSTKIE POKOLEI. -A WIESZ, JAK SIĘ ICH POZBYĆ. -A OINK OINK -A Wysłane do czwórki dziewczyn A jest dla Alison, nie dla amatora. Odcinek 14: Careful What U Wish 4 Wysłane do Spencer Uważajcie na siebie. Ja nie uważałam. - A Wysłane do Hanny Chcesz wyciągnąć mamusię z więzienia? Mam pracę dla ciebie. -A Opis pracy: Łamacz serc. 200$ za każdy taniec z Lucasem. -A Chcesz podwyżki? 500$ za wszystkie tańce z Lucasem. -A Masz już serce Lucasa. Wyrwij je. 1000$ za ten taniec. -A Odcinek 15: If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again Wysłane do Hanny CHCESZ POMÓC SWOJEJ MAMIE ZDOBYĆ TROCHĘ $$? POKAŻ MAMIE ARII, CO JEJ DZIECKO UKRYWA. Odcinek 16: Je Suis une Amie Wysłane do Arii Prawie zostałaś przyłapana. Chcesz wiedzieć jak? Spytaj Hanny! -A Wysłane do Hanny Caleb jest cicho, ale jak mnie uciszysz? -A Odcinek 17: The New Normal Wysłane do Spencer Jenna będzie tak bardzo wkurzona -A Wysłane do Hanny Eksterminator zajmie się problemem owadów w piwnicy. -A Odcinek 18: The Badass Seed Wysłane do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn Wydajcie mnie, a wasza krew będzie następna -A Odcinek 19: A Person of Interest Wysłane do Arii Montgomery Kochanek i Pogardzona są teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie jesteś jeszcze wystraszona? Będziesz. -A Wysłane do Arii Montgomery, Emily i Hanny Szokująca wiadomość. Spencer Hastings jest osobą podejrzaną w sprawie mojego zabójstwa. -A Wysłane do Spencer i Toby'ego JESTEŚ CORAZ ZIMNIEJSZA. -A Odcinek 20: Someone to Watch Over Me Wysłane do Hanny KOCHANA HANNA, SPRÓBUJ TO POSKŁADAĆ Z POWROTEM W CAŁOŚĆ. BUZIACZKI. -A Odcinek 21: Monsters in the End Wysłane do Spencer MASZ JUŻ DOSYĆ ZABAWY? ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, ALBO JA CIĘ UCISZĘ. -A Wysłane do Emily Biedna Em, masz jeden zdefiniowany typ miłości: Kochaj mnie, okłamuj mnie. -A Odcinek 22: For Whom the Bell Tolls Wysłane do Arii (także Emily i Hanny) Weźcie się do działania, Suki. Nie wszystko jest takie, jak się wydaje. -A Wysłane do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn To nie będzie koniec, dopóki tak nie powiem. Śpijcie spokojnie, póki możecie, suki. Inne wiadomości * Wiadomości "A" w 2 sezonie * Wiadomości "A" w 3 sezonie * Wiadomości od "A" w 4 sezonie * Wiadomości od "A" w 5 sezonie * Wiadomości od "A" w książkach Nawigacja Kategoria:Wiadomości od "A" Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:A do Z